Roses
by maranothings
Summary: "Justin's just going to college - he's just going to be gone for 3 months – that's a long time!" / or Alex found it way too hard to release her big brother for college. Oneshot sequel for Lonely Stars.


**AN: Hello! So excited that **_**finally **_**my stories were appreciated! (well, for most of the author 3 favourites are like, nothing at all, but for me is soooo many, and yes, I am overreacting to everything). Thank you to ****edward is team me **** for favouriting and to the others too! And I dunno, I wanted to write this sequel oneshot to Lonely Star since that one has lots of reviewers and lots of favourites so, yeah! It's JALEX, of course – and it's going to be good. **

**Disclaimer: Although I own the laptop and the plot that I'm using to write this, **_**blablabla…**_** but sadly, I do not own Wizards of Waverly Place (as much as I want to so that I can put another season on the show, and all about Jalex ….) **

**Enjoy! **

Alex felt something isn't right in the air. She woke up early that day – thanks to Harper's loud singing in the shower, and she couldn't go back to sleep – she was already full awake. So she got up and quickly grab her clothes and towel before leaving her room into the shower.

She ran down the stairs and found her mom and dad hugging Justin in a big bear hug. "Hey, did I miss something?" Alex asked, patting Justin's shoulder.

"Honey, this is such a good news!" Theresa turned and smiled at her daughter.

"What good news?" Alex asked.

"Your brother got a scholarship at WizTech," Jerry beamed at his boy. "You know, son, getting a scholarship there is like, getting a life-time of free puddings at Tom's. You know, the one that cost a lifetime to get just one of it?"

Justin smiled weakly.

"But I thought Justin isn't going to college," Alex protested, remembering the time when she made a delinquent out of Justin. Justin didn't ramble about college again – until this 'good' news came, that is. And really, Alex didn't want him to go to college anymore.

"Come on, Alex," said Theresa patting Alex's hair. "Soon if you graduate, you'll go to college like your brother and maybe make us proud."

"I can't promise," Alex said rolling her eyes. Then she cleared her throat. "Then good. He's leaving this house after all. Bye dork, I'll miss you, _blablabla…_when will you be gone?" she said quietly and pretending like she didn't care at all. She shook her tears that was going to form in her eyes away, but her chest felt heavy – she didn't want him to leave at all!

Justin stared at his little sister carefully. He was a bit shocked to that response – okay, he totally knew what was going to happen, but her voice was quiet, and she looked like she was going to run into her room any second now.

She sat down for a minute, and looked at her parents – they were actually really proud of Justin. But she wasn't ready to let go of him like that just yet – she didn't want him to go. _At all_. She wanted to beg him, cry at him, throw Theresa's lamp at him – but she knew she can't. So she got up, and said in a casual voice. "Gotta go."

"Where are you going, _mija?_" asked Theresa.

"Somewhere," Alex answered before leaving the room and taking her wand. In less than a second, she was gone.

* * *

Alex sat down on the park – watching people passing past her – holding hands and laughing. She watched as 2 kids played hide and seek together – the big one finding the little one easily and got each other in a tickle fight. She smiled as she watched them together laughing together – the big one had his arm around his sister and looking at her lovingly. Her and Justin used to play in the parks like that too – except for sometimes when Justin played with his friends and she wasn't allowed to go with him.

Should she made a duplicate of Justin and put him in WizTech, so that the real one could be with her all the time? Justin would be furious. She can't do that. But she wasn't ready either to confess that she doesn't want him to leave – she wasn't ready to go home yet.

Alex felt her hair wet – and the kids were gone. She was so deep in her mind that she didn't realise it was raining. She was alone right now – in the rain.

She felt herself shiver – she knew she would get a cold if she kept sitting there, getting hit by drops and drops of water. But she knew that if she go home she would be even sicker. "I'm overreacting," she told herself. "Justin's just going to college – and he's just going to be gone for 3 months – that's a long time!" she said to herself, groaning.

"So that's what's it all about?"

Alex turned and saw Justin behind her, smiling. "What do you want?" Alex said slowly.

"Going back home," said Justin. "And you safe," he added, covering her with his jacket. "You know, Alex – WizTech isn't that far away," said Justin softly. "I can go home whenever I want to – if I'm not busy that is. I really wanted to go to WizTech."

"But I don't want you to go," Alex whispered.

"Please, Alex," Justin pleaded. "This is once-in-a-lifetime chance for me."

"Fine, if that's what you want – but I won't like it!" snapped Alex.

Justin chuckled, "don't be selfish, Alex."

Alex looked at Justin with her red eyes – "you think I'm selfish? Fine! Do anything you want, Justin! I DON'T CARE at all about what you're going to do in the future – but I'm not going to be in it!" said Alex screaming – her tears were falling, and she looked like she was crazy. Justin tried to hold her hand, but she shook it away – away from her.

"Alex, I didn't mean it that way-"

Alex shook her head and ran.

* * *

_He called me selfish?!_ Alex thought angrily as she grabbed a tissue from her table. She got under her cover, crying. _Then what is he? What is-_

She stopped thinking when suddenly 2 strong arms were around her waist from behind. It was Justin's – she knew that already. She didn't turn at him, she stayed still like that – and she kind of like it.

"I'm sorry, Alex," Justin whispered as he cuddled deeper into her – his head leaning to Alex's shoulders from behind. "I didn't mean that."

"I know that," Alex blurted.

"Then why did you go mad at me like that?" Justin asked her confused.

"I don't know," Alex replied softly as she turned to see his face. "Maybe I'm just scared of losing you."

"Alex – I'm just going to college – but if you don't want me to go, then I won't," whispered Justin softly wrapping his arms around her waist and kissed her forehead. Alex sighed as she set her head down on his shoulder.

They stayed like that for sometime, before Justin pulled away and got up. He began to explore her room. "Hey," suddenly he said smiling. In his hand were the white rose that he gave her days ago. "You kept it?"

Alex shrugged. "Yeah."

"Then how come it's not rotten yet?"

"Well, let's just say I know a spell that can keep its youth. It's pretty special."

"Glad to know that," Justin smiled as he took her in his arms again, hugging her tight. Alex hugged him back. Justin sat down again on Alex's bed again and he smiled at Alex. Alex smiled weakly back, and sat down on his lap – she didn't know why, but she felt like it was the right thing to do.

"I'm always going to be with you, Alex," said Justin softly. Alex nodded in understanding and leaned her head down on his shoulder before crying again.

Justin didn't said anything at all after that. He stayed still, waiting for Alex to stop crying. He didn't stopped her from that. Justin patted her head and stroked her hair gently. He hummed her a lullaby that he knows (and only) until she stopped crying and suddenly she was asleep already.

Justin carried her to her bed and kept stroking her hair. He smiled at his little sister's sleeping form.

"Night, sis," Justin whispered as he gave her a peck on the cheek.

* * *

She was deep inside her dream when suddenly the door creaked open. Alex opened her eyes, and wiggled under her blanket, and peeked. Justin was tiptoeing across her room, and putting something on the bedlamp. Alex squeezed her eyes shut, and just as she expected, she felt the bed dipped next to her, and within a minute a hand was stroking her hair in an affectionate manner. "Love you," she heard him mumble and he kissed her forehead before sighing. Next thing she knew, she felt him got up and disappeared from her room.

Alex opened her eyes again, and looked around to make sure he wasn't hiding. She turned on her lamp, and turned to see what did Justin put on her bedside table.

She saw a rose laying down beside each other next to her bedlamp. She smiled – it was a red one – just like the one that Justin wore that time. And beside it was a letter,

_So your rose wouldn't get lonely, I'm always going to be there for you. – Justin. _

She kissed the flower and dropped it next to her other rose, and got back to her bed. She smiled, knowing that everything is going to be alright.

**AN: Bam! The second one tonight! Okay, I found this on my laptop with the other one, and thought of posting it online since Wizards of Waverly Place is kinda slow on the fandom. So yeah. Sorry if there's any grammar mistakes – this was written way back then. **

**Reviews are very appreciated and welcomed. **


End file.
